


Je sais que tu vas venir

by Incarnam



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Disguise, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prison
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incarnam/pseuds/Incarnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je sais que tu vas venir. Tu viens toujours. Malgré ce que je t'ai fait, envers et contre tout, tu viendras à mes côtés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je sais que tu vas venir

Je sais que tu vas venir. Tu viens toujours. Malgré ce que je t’ai fait, envers et contre tout, tu viendras à mes côtés. Tu forceras les murs de ma prison. Tu te jetteras, suppliante, aux pieds de mon père adoptif pour qu’il t’accorde ne serai-ce qu’une simple entrevue. Tu ne reculeras devant aucun moyen. Pour moi.

 

Que t’ai-je fait Sigyn, ô ma Sigyn ? Dans quels tourments t’ai-je encore plongée ? Qu’ai-je fait de toi, de ta joie, de ton sourire ? Où est la jeune femme insouciante qui avait su captiver mon regard ? Ne reste-t-il de toi que l’épouse éplorée ?

 

Pourquoi m’aimes-tu, Sigyn ? Tu devrais me haïr et souhaiter mille fois ma mort. J’ai tué l’homme à qui tu étais promise, je t’ai menti et t’ai épousée par ruse. J’ai fait de ta vie un calvaire quotidien, à subir la haine aveugle de ceux qui ne voient en toi que ma femme, la femme du traître Loki. Je t’ai arrachée à la terre de ton enfance et n’ai plus désormais à t’offrir d’autre foyer que ma cellule. Alors, je t’en prie, dis-moi : pourquoi m’aimes-tu ?

 

Je sais que tu vas venir. Ton regard passera sur mes chaînes puis sur les murs de ma prison. Tes yeux se voileront et tu t’approcheras de moi avec prudence. Tu me prendra dans tes bras, ignorant l’habit crasseux qui me recouvre. Tu caresseras mon visage, tu m’embrasseras, me murmureras des mots tendres. Tu berceras mon corps meurtrit par la captivité et tes larmes baigneront mes joues. Alors, je n’aurai d’autres envies que de m’abandonner en toi, d’enfouir mon humiliation sous tes baisers et de glisser dans ton aura de douceur.

 

Tu vas pleurer pour moi et cela me rongera le cœur. T’ai-je déjà dis, ô ma Sigyn, que je t’aime ? T’ai-je déjà expliqué pourquoi, choisie entre toutes, tu es devenue ma femme ? Pour voir cesser tes larmes, je te le dirai. Je te conterai l’histoire du jeune Loki perdu dans les plaines reculées d’Asgard, où poussent les pommes d’or de Fregga. Je te décrirai la beauté sauvage du lieu. Et puis je te parlerai de toi.

 

Tu es arrivée en courant, fendant les hautes herbes. Tes cheveux blonds s’ébattaient autour de toi et quelques mèches rebelles fouettaient ton visage rieur. Tu étais si jeune … à peine quinze ans. Je t’ai désirée dès le premier regard. Tant d’insouciance, tant de fraîcheur, tant de pureté : tu devais être à moi. Je ressentais l’envie soudaine de corrompre ton âme ingénue et de la modeler à mon exemple. Je voulais voir jusqu’où allaient les limites de ma persuasion, de mon art. Tu devais être ma pièce maîtresse.

 

Je t’ai observée, Sigyn, pendant des jours entiers. Tu étais fiancée à Théorn. Et tu l’aimais. Je sus tout de suite qu’il était mon principal obstacle. Alors je l’ai attiré dans un piège, l’ai tué et ai enfoui sa dépouille. Puis j’ai pris sa place lors de la cérémonie, leurrant toute l’assemblée par mon déguisement.

 

Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas tué, Sigyn ? Pourquoi, quand je me suis révélé à toi sous ma véritable apparence, dans notre couche nuptiale, pourquoi n’as-tu pas planté dans mon cœur la lame froide d’une vengeance méritée ? Pourquoi as-tu simplement accepté le fait d’être ma femme, de te dévouer à moi au point qu’Odin t’accorda le titre de déesse de la fidélité ? Pourquoi, Sigyn ?

 

J’ai échoué à te corrompre. Je me heurtais sans-cesse à ta complaisance. Tu étais si douce, si attentive. Jamais personne ne m’avait regardé comme tu le faisais. Alors je me suis pris à t’aimer. Ce n’était pas prévu. Mais tu réussis à gagner mon cœur.

 

J’ai honte de l’avouer, mais tu es ma plus grande faiblesse. Je ne sais jamais trop comment me comporter avec toi. Je te cache aux yeux de tous, te préserve comme mon trésor secret. Je ne veux pas qu’ils te trouvent et te fassent du mal. Peu d’asgardiens ont eu vent de notre union. Cela te garde en sécurité, ma Sigyn, afin que je t’ai pour moi et moi seul.

 

Je ne veux pas que l’on sache que moi, le patient Loki, craint de tous, maître des beaux mots, suis l’esclave de la douceur incarnée. Personne ne doit savoir combien tu comptes pour moi.

 

Je t’ai tenue à l’écart de tous les récents événements, faisant comme si tu n’existais pas. Encore une fois, tu n’as rien dit. Tu t’es contentée de baisser les yeux vers le sol, soumise, et de poser tes mains si petites contre mon torse en me priant de ne pas me mettre en danger. Comme je souhaite, parfois, que tu te révoltes ! Je voudrais te voir, toi ma Sigyn, dressée contre moi. Tu serais encore plus belle dans la colère, j’en suis sûr. Tes yeux doux se changeraient en brasiers ardents. Tu te dresserais sur tes jambes graciles avec une force nouvelle et tu me jetterais à la figure touts mes tords. Des larmes perleraient probablement au coin de tes paupières. Je te répondrai juste pour que cela dure et que je puisse graver en ma mémoire une image farouche de toi.

 

Quand je me suis retrouvé suspendu dans le vide, au bord du précipice, me retenant à mon sceptre, j’y ai songé. Je me disais, ironiquement, que ma dernière pensée était pour toi, ma déesse fidèle entre toutes, alors que je t’avais jamais dis jusqu’à quel point j’avais besoin de toi. Tu pleurerais ma mort et porterais le deuil avec constance. Ton beau visage serait ravagé de larmes que je n’essuierais pas du bout des doigts comme j’avais pris l’habitude de le faire quand tu t’inquiétais trop pour moi. Tu serais ma veuve, la veuve de Loki le traître.

 

Je me suis laissé tomber, pensant trouver la mort. Mais elle m’a refusé en son royaume. Au contraire, le destin m’offrait la possibilité de me venger des mortels.

 

J’aurais dû trouver un moyen de te prévenir que j’étais toujours en vie. Je m’en veux – et je veux que tu me crois, Sigyn – de t’avoir fait subir ma perte. Je m’en veux de t’avoir couverte de honte en envahissant Midgard sur un caprice, me laissant manipuler par les Chitoris. Je m’en veux tant, mais comme toujours tu me pardonneras. Ne voudrais-tu pas laisser les regrets me tourmenter ?

 

Après ma défaite contre les mortels, Thor m’a ramené sur Asgard. Là, Odin et sa cour m’on jugé et condamné. La prison de la grande cité m’attendait, pour une durée indéterminée. Mais ma famille adoptive ne tient pas à ce que j’y reste trop longtemps.

 

Depuis combien de temps ne t’ai-je pas vue, Sigyn ? L’espoir – la certitude – de recevoir ta visite calme mes ardeurs belliqueuses, alors que je cherche en vain le repos. J’ai envie de toi. Je désire ta présence à mes côtés, si silencieuse soit-elle.

 

Je me rappelle de toi. Pour combler mes nuits, je collecte dans ma mémoire des moments que nous avons partagés. Je revois notre nuit de noce : la première fois que je t’ai fait pleurer. Ma Sigyn, blanche d’innocence et de pureté, t’avançant vers le lit à petits pas, timide. Je t’ai accueillie dans mes bras, t’ai enlacée et embrassée. Je t’ai laissée t’offrir à mon regard avide de ton corps. J’ai caressé tes courbes. J’ai modelé tes formes. Dans un souffle, tu as murmuré : « Théorn … ». J’ai su qu’il était à mon tour de me révéler. Le sort autour de moi s’est annulé et tes yeux se sont emplis d’effroi. Tu as pris peur, tentant de cacher ta nudité avec tes bras. Tu tremblais. Et moi, je te souriais avec une tendresse feinte pour t’amadouer, te glisser dans mon jeu. Je voulais voir ce que tu allais faire. J’attendais que tu me frappes, que tu me craches au visage, me maudisses, me griffes … Mais jamais je n’aurais pensé que tu serais juste allongée sur la couche sans un mot en pleurant doucement. Tu m’as déconcerté, Sigyn, et tu m’as ému.

 

Je sais que tu vas venir. Tu seras triste mais calme. J’ai mis du temps à m’en rendre compte, mais c’est cela ta force. Tu restes impassible devant les épreuves, prenant tout sur toi pour ne pas me contrarier. Tu me viens en aide en silence. Ta révolte, Sigyn, se sont tes larmes et tes supplications. La colère est enfouie au plus profond ton cœur. Moi, elle me ronge, elle me dévore et brûle dans mes entrailles. Si seulement je pouvais t’en insuffler ne serais-ce qu’un soubresaut …

 

Tu vas venir, Sigyn, me réconforter dans mon malheur et chasser mon infortune. Tu vas m’aimer. Je t’attend.

 

J’entend un bruit au dehors. Serai-ce toi ? Les sons se rapprochent et je distingue le cliquetis des armes au milieu de la cavalcade des geôliers dans les couloirs. Puis, c’est le silence. Tu surgis alors, vêtue de noir, les cheveux défaits et les yeux farouches. Mon cœur d’emballe. Je ne sais si c’est car je te vois ou car tu as enfin laissé libre cours à ta violence la plus enfouie. Tes mains agrippent un sceptre d’ébène que tu brandis devant toi. L’air se tord et s’illumine. Le verrou de ma cellule saute. Je ne te savais pas si puissante, Sigyn. Tu parviens encore à me surprendre.

 

Dès que la porte est ouverte, tu abandonnes ton arme sur le sol et cours vers moi. Si tu te voyais … Ta lèvre saigne, tes bras sont couverts de bleus et ta chevelure vole autour de ton visage. Tu es si belle.

 

Tes murmures sont confus. Tu sanglotes autant que tu marmonnes en me libérant de mes chaînes. Je te prend dans mes bras pour t’apaiser. Mais tu me repousse violemment, me faisant heurter le mur derrière moi. « Idiot, idiot, IDIOT ! » répètes-tu. Tu me frappe avec tes petits poings. Et je ris. Je ris de moi, de nous, de ta fureur. C’est tellement beau. Tu m’embrasses avec une passion que je ne te connaissais pas. Je lèches tes lèvres : elle ont un goût de sang. Ma langue vient chercher la tienne. Tu trembles et te colles contre moi. Je passe mes mains le long de ton dos et contre tes hanches. Tu m’as manqué, Sigyn.

 

Tu brises notre baiser et me regardes dans les yeux : « Le sort que j’ai lancé aux gardes ne durera pas éternellement. Il faut que nous partions au plus vite ! » Tu saisis mon poignet et tentes de m’entraîner à ta suite. Mais, malgré ta toute nouvelle détermination, tu es toujours aussi frêle : je n’ai pas de mal à t’attirer à nouveau contre moi et à glisser mes lèvres sur ta gorge. Tu tentes de protester mais je continue ma tâche, embrassant ta peau délicate, léchant les veines de ton cou pour sentir la vie palpiter en toi. Je tiens fermement tes bras pour que tu ne t’échappes pas. Mes baisers descendent vers la naissance de ta poitrine. Je t’entend qui halètes. Tu t’abandonnes peu à peu.

 

« Je ne peux pas m’échapper, Sigyn, cela ne ferait qu’aggraver ma peine. Attend encore un mois que je sois remis en liberté. Il vaux mieux agir ainsi. »

 

Tu pleures. Puis, avec toute la force dont tu es capable, tu t’arraches à mon étreinte. Je lis la colère sur ton visage : « J’ai fait de mon mieux ! » cries-tu, « j’étais prête à tout pour te faire sortir d’ici et tu refuses mon aide ! Regarde-moi, Loki ! Je t’aime, tu comprends cela ? Je t’aime à en mourir alors que je ne devrais pas. J’aurais dû te tuer quand j’en avait encore le courage ! Pour toi, j’ai tout accepté, tout pris sur moi ! Je voulais tellement obtenir de toi un peu de reconnaissance ! Je suis ta femme, mais tu n’es jamais auprès de moi. Et là, tu refuses de partir, de t’échapper de cette infâme cellule … Je ne te comprend plus. »

 

Tu tombes à genoux contre le sol. Tes larmes ont cessé mais ton visage est brillant de leurs sillons. Tu es si belle quand tu cries, Sigyn, quand tu me jettes au visage touts mes travers. Il n’y a que de toi et d’Odin que j’accepte un telle offense.

 

Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Alors je m’agenouille face à toi et enlace tes épaules. Je te murmure des excuses venues du fond de mon cœur. Je te berce. Ton souffle s’apaise. Tu prends mon visage entre tes mains. Tes doigts parcourent mes traits. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier ta caresse. Je sens tes lèvres contre les miennes, à nouveau. Nous nous embrassons lentement. Peu importent mes genoux meurtris par le pavé inégal de ma prison. Je t’ai, toi.

 

Je te déshabille tout en douceur et je me perd en toi. Ma Sigyn … « Tu as toujours eu mon attention, aimée », te glissai-je à l’oreille. Ma couchette de fortune devient l’écrin de nos désirs. Je te laisse haletante et ramasse ta robe pour l’étendre sur ton corps. Je m’assois à même le sol et je regarde tes yeux se tourner vers moi : « le penses-tu vraiment ? » Je souris. Et ce n’est pas un sourire trompeur. « Bien sûr, Sigyn ».

 

Le sort que tu as lancé se dissipe. Les geôliers viennent me remettre mes chaînes et te conduire loin d’ici. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. J’espère que je retrouverai en toi la fureur que tu avais aujourd’hui. J’aime ta colère autant que ta douceur. Ma déesse de la fidélité …

 

Je sais que tu vas venir. Tu m’attendras avec une monture encore jeune, prête à nous porter tous deux vers une demeure loin de la grande cité d’Asgard. Là-bas, tu penseras mes plaies avec des bandelettes de lin fin. Les domestiques serviront le repas dans nos appartements. La nuit tombera. Nous nous installerons autour d’un feu ronflant. Je prendrai ma lyre trop peu souvent utilisée pour te conter notre histoire. Comme les bardes de la cour d’Odin, je célèbrerai ta beauté, ton dévouement et ta force. Je parlerai de nous, de notre rencontre, de notre amour. Je chanterai ta dualité, ton air paisible et la fureur qui s’agite dans ton ventre. Quand mes vers auront atteint la beauté de ceux des plus grands poètes, je poserai mon instrument et te soulèverai dans mes bras pour te porter jusqu’à notre lit. La rougeur colorera tes joues. Je jouerai avec ton corps une toute autre musique.

 

Mes pensées s’apaisent, Sigyn. Ma haine se tarit. Les mortels ne méritent que mon mépris. Thor et Fregga viennent parfois me rendre visite. Odin, pas encore. Cela prendra du temps, mais peut-être trouverai-je en moi la force de me réconcilier avec eux.

 

Ma mère adoptive m’a offert une coupe remplie d’eau puisée à Nóatún, la demeure du dieu des mers. Grâce à elle, je peux voir au-delà des murs qui m’entourent. Je te regarde préparer ma venue. Mes yeux se portent jusqu’à Midgard, où j’observe les Vengeurs qui m’ont déchu. Leurs vies insignifiantes sont pour moi source de milles interrogations. Comment peuvent-ils ne pas mourir d’ennui dans une planète aussi fade que la leur ? Asgard la surpasse en tant de choses … Je te raconterai, Sigyn, des morceaux de leurs existences. L’homme Stark répare sa demeure de verre avec l’aide de Banner aux deux visages. Le couple noir-vêtu avec des noms d’animaux se prépare pour un voyage aux allures secrètes auprès de l’homme borgne à la peau couleur de nuit. Le soldat aux yeux trop vieux pour son âge explore le monde qui l’entoure. Thor rend visite à son humaine.

 

Ma soif de puissance demeure, mais tu sauras la contrôler, j’en suis sûr. Je n’ose songer plus à ce que l’avenir nous réserve, Sigyn. Je suis le dieu du mensonge qui se ment à lui même en se persuadant que tout ira bien. Quelle ironie.

 

Je sais que tu seras là. Et, cette fois-ci, je ne mens pas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur l'histoire comics-canon de Loki et Sigyn. Merci à Nelja.


End file.
